The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline
You might want to do the Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline concurrently if you are a crafter. Intercontinental Temporal Station Ziya # 85 Parted From Pack - reward feet # 85 Moonfield Hamlet - Leads to Moonfield Hamlet. Moonfield Hamlet Alwar Tissuyr # 85 Grrr, Interrupted # 86 Might Need Convincing # 86 Eye Spy - reward wrist # 86 Too Big to Mail - Leads you to Quel'ule. Have to do timeline past "Naji" quests to get this quest. Gamila Haziiya # 86 Rawritor - Preceded by two Level 12 quests in Timorous Deep, "Keeping Tabs" & "Grassgalor". Think chrono-mentoring, no gear, and the lowest level DOT you have... Qismato # 86 Wand Effectiveness Test # 86 Wand Effectiveness Test: Part 2 - rewards Weapon or Secondary, Ranged Ebodold Tongofur # 85 An Organic Matter of Fact # 85 The Truth is in the Flame # 86 Same Glomalin, Different Day - rewards Ranged Naji # 85 Slitherstrike Skins # 86 Fearstalker Pelts # 86 Driving Back the Overseers - rewards Head # 86 The Help is Helping # Last quest from Alwar Tissuyr available now Lujayn Molefiir # 86 Finding Silbian - rewards Ear Guzfran # 86 Blighted Contagion Gawdit Gigglegibber # 86 Follow the Money # 86 Gawdit's Got a Plan Todden Gremner # 87 Todden Gremner's Lucky Spoon - rewards Shoulders Chef Bahiyya # 86 The Erudin Chef # 86 My Life in Odus # 86 Mastering the Art of Erudite Cooking Jailaya # 85 Desperate Times Mean Desperate Ingredients - repeated following as #* 85 Slitherstrike Mambas #* 85 Pond Pirahnas #* 86 Highland Fearstalkers #* 86 Needlebeak Bloodgorgers #* 87 Insectivorous Nibblers #* 87 Menacing Overseers #* 88 Whirling Maelstroms #* 88 Netherpetal Nibblers #* 89 Hulking Undercrawlers #* 89 Slobberjaw Drudges # Desperate Times Mean Desperate Ingredients - Delivery - rewards Chest Kalaish Al'Rabin # 88 Digging in the Dirt (Heritage Quest) Quel'ule Jinan Haffah # 87 Kaboritic Tephra - rewards Charm # 87 Additional Research Hamzar # 87 Worthwhile Weeds # 86 Friendship Through Flora - Leads you to Ning Yun Retreat #*''This quest will be offered when you have completed Worthwhile Weeds, Cut Off the Head..., Darkest Dust'' Asad the Bitter # 87 Taming the Terrorfangs - rewards Weapon Budiir Il'Nar # 86 Odd Creations # 86 Why Won't They Leave? - rewards Charm Razim Othologold # 87 Out of Thin Air # 87 Altered Beasts # 87 Darkest Dust Defender Ruhi # 87 Fight for Your Right to Research! - rewards Forearms # 87 Cut Off the Head... - rewards Weapon or Secondary Shareon Beliqeh # 86 Water the Soldiers (Repeatable) # 86 Hunting Rations (Repeatable) Assistant Larriden # 87 The Withering of Leaves # 87 Getting to the Roots - rewards Ear # 87 Calming a Strom - rewards Weapon # 87 Report to Tzuien Researcher Tzuien # 87 Field Reporter - rewards Hand # 87 Organizing is a Battle - rewards Chest # 87 Interview the Strategist Chief Strategist Jasim # 88 To Do is to Learn # 88 Save What You Can - rewards Quel'ule Teleport Stone # 88 Windows of Opportunity - Rewards Weapon #*88 Orders from the Void'' You don't actually get this quest from Chief Strategist Jasim To get this quest you must examine void orders you loot after you have killed An Erudin voidcaller'' # 88 To Outwit Your Shadow - Rewards Finger #*''This quest will not be offered unless you have finished Orders from the Void.'' # 88 Entrepreneur Opportunities - rewards Finger or Wrist Kalib Al'Sayegh # 87 Ridge Reconnaissance - Leads you to the Abandoned Kejek Village #*This quest will be offered after you have completed Jinan Haffah, Razim Othologold and Defender Ruhi's quests. # 87 A Secret is Saved - rewards Neck #*This quest is not directly offered by Kalib Al'Sayegh, but will be offered if you answered It was a false report. There's nothing there. Ning Yun Retreat Wu Gang # 87 Repelling the Gruengach # 87 Defending Ning Yun Retreat (Repeatable) Zhen Gao # 87 The Three Tidings - rewards Legs # 88 The Three Jewels - rewards Neck or Charm #*''Offered after you complete The Three Tidings, which involves the other NPCs' quests as "intermediate steps" (ending with Shaping a Clearer Mind).'' Tai Wei #87 Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Bai Jin #87 Walking the Central Path: Part One - rewards Finger Fisherman Uri #87 A Fast Finishing Fish Kun Ling #87 Walking the Central Path: Part Two - rewards Hands Wen Wen #87 Ease the Suffering Minds #87 Dark Cravings #87 Call Off the Hunt #87 Additional Teachings Xue Chao #87 The Non-Harmful Way #88 Stalking the Stalkers - rewards Legs #86 Shaping a Clearer Mind - rewards Feet(sets) Zhou Yin # 85 Piranha Poaching # 86 Bountiful Berries - rewards Chest(sets) Abandoned Kejek Village Lyre Shiro # 88 Searching for Trinkets from the Past # 88 Anger and Denial # 88 Depression and Bargaining # 88 Finally Acceptance # 88 Speak to Imba - rewards Shoulders Imba Shiro # 88 Stealing from Thieves # 88 Brethren Corruption - rewards Ear # 88 Shifting News for Nuryen - Sends you back to Kerra Isle Felidael # 87 Light the Path for the Pride # 88 Skeletal Eviction # 88 Crushing Their Spirits # 88 Guide Them to Destiny # 88 The Kejek Mason # 88 A Grave Name Lionnaeus :Lionnaeus' quests begin immediately after you complete Light the Path for the Pride. # 88 Bone Dust is a Must # 88 Barreling Around # 88 Abandoned But Not Useless Marozi :Marozi's quests begin immediately after you complete Light the Path for the Pride. # 88 Along the Watchtower # 88 This is Nuts! Tigon :Tigon's quests begin immediately after you complete Light the Path for the Pride. # 88 Something to Nibble On # 88 The Ancestors Demand it! Pantheera # 88 Searching for Sojourners # 88 A Kejek in the Garden # 88 Third Party Assistance #:Yaqub ## 88 Dispelling Elements - Note: '''only' this quest is offered by Yaqub, but it is part of Pantheera's line.'' # 89 Kidnapped Kejek # 89 Slay it Forward - rewards Cloak Item-Triggered * Could Be of Use Mausoleum of Scholars Taysir Al'Babr # 87 Paying Respect to the Lesser Greats # 88 Hunting for a Headstone - rewards Cloak # 88 With Regards to the Goatmen Ithurial Ra'Nar # 88 Gruengach Quash - rewards Feet # 88 Pilfered from Pilgrims - rewards Wrist # 88 Scions of the Deepwater Knights Hannad Jaleel # 88 A Night at the Theatre (Leads you to Deepwater Pavilion) - rewards Charm Nabih Qusafi # 94 A Source of Malediction (Heritage Quest) Damodar # 87 Recycle Your Minions: Part One # 88 Recycle Your Minions: Part Two # 88 Recycle Your Minions: Part Three #*88 Remains of the Slain - Item triggered # 88 Assisting Jaswinda The Deepwater Pavilion Uthalolth # 89 Foreign Invaders (Repeatable) Labibah # 89 Who's Paranoid? Muntasir # 89 Eight-Legged Monstrosities! # 89 Shredmistress Ikaika # 89 Strange Bedfellows Laila # 89 Corruptive Elements # 89 An Agent in the Field # 89 Meet Qutaybah #*''Offered after you complete Shafi's quest.'' Shafi Af'Mon # 89 Shut Them Down! Qutaybah # 89 A Show of Force # 89 Disruptions at the Workplace # 89 Close Colleague Tawfiq En'Tal # 90 Observe and Purloin # 90 Voidgazer Wazir Jaswinda Available after completing Damodar's quests #87 Intelligence Monitoring #87 The Drudge Report #88 Spy Hunter #88 Nishant Needs Help Nishant #88 Shedding Some Lightstones on the Void #88 A Hulking Observance #89 I Think They're Paranoid - rewards Finger #90 Looking for Lochanya Rafiqa (Daily Task) Rafiqa will offer a mission at in Deepwater Pavilion. These missions give 1 Mark of Manaar as their reward. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 a.m. GMT). See also . *Offers missions for: **Library of Erudin **Erudin Research Halls **Royal Palace of Erudin The Marred Plateau Lochanya Available after doing Nishant's quests. #90 Fate of the Sentinels #90 Audible Observations #90 Through the Eyes of the Spies #90 Sundered Simulacrum #90 Visual Obfuscation - rewards Ear Thesslin ''Available after completing Fate of the Sentinels #90 Clearing the Eye Collections *Clothing of the Kejek *Fearstalker Remains *Gardens of Erudin *Glyphed Relics *Ning Yun Beads *Slobberjaw Relics *Shadow-Marked Items *Tabards of the Deepwater Knights *Quel'Ule Research Manuals *Fearsome Weapons of the Gruengach *Stonebrunt Highlands: Kaborite Crystals (A collection of the above collections) Instance Quests & Missions Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs * 90 The Dues of Knowledge -- from Haadiya Erudin Research Halls * 93 Coded Messages (Heroic) -- from Cryptologist Hatim * 93 The Proof is in the Plague (Heroic) -- from Scientist Jawad * 94 Beam Wrangling (Heroic) -- Akilah * 94 Eye of the Beholder (Heroic) -- from Talibah Royal Palace of Erudin * 92 Eliminate El'Arad (Heroic) -- from * 92 Mash'al and Praun (Heroic) -- from * 92 The Missing Delegates (Heroic) -- Yasirah * 95 Private Eye (Heroic) -- from Sabirah fr:Série The Stonebrunt Highlands